


Strawberry Milkshake Boy

by photographer_of_thoughts



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Crushes, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Diners, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Milkshakes, POV Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photographer_of_thoughts/pseuds/photographer_of_thoughts
Summary: “I don’t want to hear about strawberry milkshake boy anymore, Even.” Yousef snapped, turning the volume up on the TV.Even bit down on his bottom lip, feeling embarrassed. He’d spent the last hour going on about how perfect the boy was; how the boy had quickly drank the milkshake and then licked the rim of the cup afterwards and… He really has a problem.Or, Even has an epic crush on a boy who he keeps seeing at the diner. A boy who only orders strawberry milkshakes.





	1. You Smooth Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some fluffy/comedic Evak because life has been stressful AF and I wanted a break from all the angst surrounding me. I hope you enjoy! :)

“Oh my _God.”_

Even jumped behind the kitchen doors, breathing heavily. His manager and two chefs looked at him funny, frowning. They probably didn’t understand why Even suddenly couldn’t go back out into the diner when it was the busiest time of the afternoon; Nissen students piling in by the dozen.

“Is there a problem?” Stan, his manager, asked.

“Um.”

 _Yes._ There was a huge problem.

“No. No problem.” Even smiled, but he could feel his lips shaking. He could feel how hard his heart was pounding in his neck.

“Then go and serve your tables.” Stan snapped, a tad snarkier than usual. He pushed the door open behind Even and motioned for him to go out, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

Even forced himself to move, not really wanting to lose his job. He walked directly to table 69 – _hah! Fuck you, universe –_ and breathed in as he met the prettiest pair of eyes he’d ever seen.

“I’m order, can I take your Even?”

_And holy fuck._

_Seriously?_

“I mean.” He could feel himself turning bright red. The boy with the pretty eyes and soft hair chuckled, flashing his teeth as he stared up at Even.

“I’m totally fine with you walking away and coming back to try again. Go on.” The boy said, pointing back towards the doors Even had been practically pushed out of a second ago.

“But…I…okay.” Even nodded, turning on his heel and walking back to the doors where Stan was still standing, now mouthing ‘ _what the fuck.’_

What the fuck, indeed.

“I messed up. I’m going back now…sir.” Even explained, smiling and trying to seem confident. But his voice squeaked and he turned even redder and this was officially the worst day _ever._

The boy was looking right at Even as he walked back over. Even wasn’t making eye contact. He was looking at his very new shoes, clearing his throat before saying, “Hello. I’m Even. What can I get you today?”

Green eyes looked proud and he punched Even lightly on his tummy. “See? I knew you could do it.”

Even mashed his lips together to prevent himself from saying anything else stupid, like _oh my god touch me again please._

“I’ll take a strawberry milkshake.” The boy smiled, and then he licked his lips. _Licked his lips_ like he was already thinking about the strawberry milkshake and Even squeaked again without saying anything at all.

He nodded and walked away, rushing back to the main counter to punch the order in. He nearly barrelled right into Peter, another waiter, who shook his head at Even angrily.

“You need to watch it, Even. You’re so spacey.”

“S-sorry!” Even managed.

The thing was, Even _wasn’t_ spacey. He was always focused at work. He’d won over the manager in his interview in only ten minutes, walking out with a job and the promise of great tips. This was his year off. No school. No more relationship that he wasn’t happy in. A new apartment. New roommates.

A fresh start.

But then the other day, pretty green eyes had walked in and Even forgot how to move. Or speak. Or punch in orders. All the so-called people skills he possessed, which he’d complimented himself for having in the interview, flew out the fucking window. All he could do while he was attempting to carry trays full of hot food was watch the boy drink his milkshake – that somebody else got to bring him – and forget his own goddamn name.

And here he was. Back today, ordering _another_ milkshake. And he sat in Even’s section of tables he was covering.

It was a shock, okay? Being next to beauty that grand was not an easy thing to do. Even felt like he needed to wear sunglasses or something.

“Even? For fuck’s sake! We’re busy as hell right now.” Peter snapped, waving a hand across Even’s eyes. He blinked, realizing he’d put in strawberry-milkshake-boy’s order and then hadn’t moved again; staring creepily at the gorgeous boy now.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Even said, grabbing his notepad out of his apron. He walked back into his section where four tables were waiting to place their orders.

By the time Even had finished punching in all the orders, he realized that somebody else once again had brought the milkshake out to the boy. He spared a second to feel the loss of it but then concluded it was better this way. Any more interaction with green eyes would surely end in completely disaster; a disaster involving Even making an even bigger fool out of himself.

Even was so caught up in orders and getting the right change for other people in the next half hour that he didn’t notice the boy leaving. He walked to the table to clear it, still feeling dumb, when he saw something written on a piece of paper.

_Thanks for the milkshake, Even. Have a good night._

And then Even proceeded to find a tip that was double what the boy had paid for his milkshake.

**

“I don’t want to hear about _strawberry milkshake boy_ anymore, Even.” Yousef snapped, turning the volume up on the TV.

Even bit down on his bottom lip, feeling embarrassed. He’d spent the last hour going on about how dumb he’d been and how perfect the boy was; how the boy had quickly drank the milkshake and then licked the rim of the cup afterwards and…

Okay.

Even knew he was ridiculous but the boy had made eye contact when this happened, all right? It wasn’t something he was going to forget.

“I’m sure you’ll see him again. He probably goes to Nissen. The diner is the second most popular place for kids besides KB. Just get his number.” Yousef shrugged, like it was that fucking _easy._

“No way.”

“You’re dumb.”

“I know.” Even easily agreed.

**

Even worked six days a week and strawberry milkshake boy was always there. And he always sat in Even’s section even though that was constantly changing. Like what the fuck?

And he _always_ ordered the milkshake.

He _always_ licked the rim of the glass afterwards and he always left a stupidly huge tip.

The one thing Even thought would change was his ability to speak actual words that weren’t completely stupid around the boy. But no such luck.

_“Can I get your milkshake, or…ugh…order, today?”_

_“Milkshake again, right? You sure love those.”_

_“Good thing we never run out of strawberries, huh?”_

_“I wouldn’t lick the glass all the time. The dishes here aren’t cleaned super well. You could get sick. Our dishwasher sucks.”_

The boy laughed loudly at that line, shaking his head. “Um. I don’t think it’s a good thing to tell customers that your dishes are dirty.”

“Oh. Fuck. No! They’re not like… _dirty_ dirty, you know? Just mildly unclean. Like all diner cups. It’s just something I thought you should know since you always…or um…I’ll put your order in now.”

“Wait!” The boy called, grabbing at Even’s wrist before Even could escape this conversation from hell. Why the fuck could he never keep his mouth shut?

“Yes? Do you want something else today? Our hamburgers are excellent. The cheeseburger and…”

“Even, _relax.”_ Strawberry milkshake boy smiled, his fingers not leaving Even’s wrist. The touch was all Even could focus on.

Relax? When this boy was _touching_ him?

Like hell.

“You’re cute when you’re all flustered.” The boy said, cocking his head to the side as his gaze landed on Even’s mouth.

“Flustered?” Even laughed – _honked -_ shaking his head. “Not at all. Just, you know. I’m busy and stuff. Working here is hectic.”

“Uh huh.” The boy smirked, his fingers tightening on Even’s wrist before he suddenly let go. “I just wanted to say that you…you don’t have to be flustered, okay?”

“I…”

“Because you must know by now…” Strawberry milkshake boy began, his voice lower than normal. “I’m not here for the milkshakes.”

**

“What does that _mean?”_ Even whispered into his phone, trying not to yell in complete shock.

“You’re totally fucking stupid, Even.” Yousef sighed. “Talk to Mikael. I can’t spell this out for you again.”

Even heard some commotion over the line and he rolled his eyes. He was _not_ stupid, okay? There was just something he was seriously missing and someone needed to explain it to him.

“Yo, Even. What’s up?” Mikael’s smooth voice came through a second later.

“Mikael. Okay. So, strawberry milkshake boy, right?”

Everyone knew who Even was talking about by now. All five of his roommates.

“Yep. What sexy thing did he do today, bro?”

“He…he said…that he’s not here for the milkshakes and that I should _know_ that. Like, what does that _mean?”_ Even asked exasperatedly, freezing his ass off out back behind the diner. His break was almost up and he needed answers.

“Seriously? Even.” Mikael laughed. “Come on, man. _Think._ ”

“No. I honestly can’t think when it’s about him, Mik. Just tell me straight.”

“Okay.” Mikael sighed. “Straight up?”

“Yeah. I can handle it.”

“Your dick is the milkshake. And he’s here for it.”

Even frowned.

_What?_

“But he said he’s _not_ here for the milkshakes…”

Mikael hung up on him and strawberry milkshake boy was gone when Even got back onto the floor.

**

The boy didn’t come back the next day. Or the next. And Even had come to the conclusion that he’d imagined the whole thing. He had imagined the most perfect human in all of existence saying that he wasn’t there for the milkshakes, but for _Even._

Clearly his brain had short circuited that day.

“Even? Will you close tonight for me? My kid is sick.” Peter asked, looking at Even with a desperate expression.

Even had been working since 11am and he really didn’t want to stay until 11pm, but what else did he have to do? His plan had been to clock out and go home to mope about how he missed his shot at true love because he was so fucking dense.

“Sure, man. No problem.”

“Thanks. I owe you!”

**

Even had just sent the last kitchen boy home and was in the process of locking the door to the diner when he heard someone walk up behind him. He thought it was the same kitchen boy so he turned around, about to ask if he’d forgotten something.

But then he forgot how to speak.

It was strawberry milkshake boy and his hair was coated in snow, his nose bright red and his eyes were squinty under the onslaught of his beautiful smile.

“Hi, Even.”

“Um. You…I thought…”

_Fuck._

“You could just say hello back. It’s not hard.” The boy teased, leaning in a bit closer to Even’s face.

“Sorry.” Even smiled, looking at the ground; trying to – heh – _ground_ himself. “Hello.”

“I know. You’re wondering, what the hell is my favourite customer doing here this late? Right?” Strawberry milkshake boy asked, suddenly reaching up to shake the snow out of his hair. All that did was mess his hair up _more,_ but it was completely adorable.

If Even was smoother he would say something like _so you think you’re my favourite huh?_ Or perhaps, _I know why you’re here. For me._

But Even wasn’t smooth. Everybody and their mom knew that by now. When it came to this boy, Even was the farthest thing from smooth.

What he _did_ say was, “My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard?”

Strawberry milkshake boy threw his head back and laughed harder than Even had heard anyone laugh before. Tears were streaming down his face by the end of it and Even started laughing too. He couldn’t not smile at how beautiful this boy was.

“God. You smooth fucker.” The boy finally managed, wiping the tears off his face.

Even was about to protest because _hell no_ he wasn’t smooth. But before the words could come out the boy grabbed the back of his neck and brought their mouths together for a kiss that made Even forget about the blistering cold.

The boy’s mouth was warm despite his clammy cheeks and he tasted like hot chocolate. Even moaned a bit into the kiss, moving his tongue out to taste more and he managed to bring his hands up to grip the boy’s waist.

Strawberry milkshake boy looked dazed when they finally broke apart. Dazed and dopily happy and Even couldn’t help but think he probably looked the exact same.

“I’m Isak, by the way.”

“Isak.” Even whispered, bumping their noses together. “Nice to meet you.”


	2. Baby, You're Not Lost

“Even, for _fuck’s_ sake! Would you _stop_ pacing!?”

Even stopped, turning to look at Mikael. There were about ten shirts lying on his floor and another four pairs of jeans. He couldn’t decide what to wear for his fucking date and Isak was going to be expecting him at the restaurant unbearably soon.

He felt dangerously out of breath.

“Mik. Seriously. I…” Even shook his head, nearly in tears now.

“Ev, he isn’t going to care what you’re wearing. He cares about seeing you. That’s all.” Mikael said, slower this time. He put his hands on Even’s shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. “Why are you so worked up?”

Even didn’t _know_. He didn’t have a clue why Isak affected him this way. He realized that Isak was just a normal person. A normal guy. Yes, he was attractive but lots of people were attractive, right? And they had already kissed, which meant Isak liked Even back. Even didn’t need to worry about there being some kind of miscommunication about their obvious mutual attraction.

But he hadn’t been able to stop worrying about his date all _day._ He woke up excited – _thrilled,_ even, the way Isak had previously always made him feel - but that excitement had slowly turned to dread, and he absolutely hated it. This was a _good_ thing. He’d been dying to start a new relationship after Sonja.

He was ready.

Or, _was_ he?

“Come on. Here. I picked your outfit for you. Now you just need to change and get your ass out the door.” Mikael nodded, handing Even some clothes and turning to leave to give him some privacy.

“Maybe…” Even started, his voice small now. “Maybe, I’m not ready for this, Mik.”

Mikael frowned. “What? You haven’t shut up about this guy, Even. And he clearly likes you back!”

“I know.”

Mikael raised his eyebrows, still confused.

“But…maybe it was only meant to be a crush. Maybe, I’m not actually ready for something else.” Even said, hating the words; how they felt on his tongue. But the uneasiness in his stomach wouldn’t let up.

He couldn’t go out like this.

Mikael opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He looked like he was struggling with what to say next and Even didn’t blame him. Even knew that he was a confusing friend. He was confusing _himself._

“I mean…it’s up to you, bro. It’s your choice whether you go or not.” Mikael finally said, sighing as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

**

After they had kissed two nights ago, they had exchanged numbers and walked to the tram together. Unfortunately, they lived in opposite directions so couldn’t ride the same tram. But before Isak left, he placed a gentle kiss on Even’s cheek and told Even to meet him at a specific restaurant two evenings from now.

“I want to take you out.” Isak had said, his eyes twinkling in the lights. And Even had never once thought of someone’s eyes as _twinkling_ before, but it was very much true when he thought of Isak.

Even felt on top of the fucking _world._

“Okay.”

And that had been it. They hadn’t texted. Even was too nervous and Isak hadn’t initiated anything either. Even had honestly started to wonder if he imagined the whole thing. Too good to be true, and all that.

Even sat on his bed now, still surrounded by clothes. He stared down at his phone, at Isak’s number, and tried to will the nervousness in his stomach away.

Even: _Isak. I’m sorry but I can’t make it tonight. Something came up._

Even hated himself. But he couldn’t go. He just couldn’t. He didn’t know why, didn’t have words to describe what he felt, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave and meet Isak.

Isak deserved someone better anyway. Someone who was confident and not tongue-tied. Someone smooth and smart and…

A second later, his phone started ringing and it was Isak. Even felt like the worst person in the world when he hit ‘ignore’ instead of ‘answer’. He turned his phone off and buried himself under his blankets until he fell asleep, effectively turning off his brain.

**

“Even?”

It had been an awful day. Customers who were complaining and rude. Too many tables once one of the waiters called in sick. Their dish washer decided to break too and Stan was just raging at everyone all day.

Even was tired. His feet hurt and he just wanted to go home. He whirled around to tell whoever it was that he could _not_ stay past the end of his shift.

But it wasn’t Stan. Or another waiter.

Of course, it was Isak. And because Even was the absolute worst, he actually _flinched_ at the sight of the other boy.

Isak’s face fell, his eyes no longer twinkling. He just looked…unbelievably sad and Even couldn’t look at him. He had a million things to finish before he could leave, including clearing off the table he had just been wiping. He distracted himself by turning back around and wiping furiously with his towel, thinking _don’t cry don’t cry._

_I’ve fucked this whole thing up._

“Sorry. Forget it.” Isak mumbled, almost too low for Even to hear. But he heard it and the sound of Isak’s broken voice is what made Even turn back around, just in time to catch Isak before he fled.

“Isak, _wait._ Fuck, I’m sorry.” Even sighed, running a hand through his hair. He realized he had just lost his battle with trying to keep it together because now there _were_ tears in his eyes and he couldn’t stop them from falling down his cheeks.

“ _Baby.”_ Isak whispered, his face changing from sadness to concern. He reached for Even, putting his palms to Even’s cheeks in a way that instantly soothed Even. He leaned into the touch, forgetting where he was; that Stan was probably fuming by the kitchen.

“You’re exhausted, aren’t you?” Isak asked, not really a question.

Even blubbered a little, unable to help it. He felt like he’d been wound tight for days – since he turned Isak down for their date, unable to fully relax. That had been three days ago. He hadn’t felt like himself at all.

“Come on. Sit down.” Isak offered, trying to move Even to a sitting position.

“I _can’t._ We’re busy and someone is sick today and I…”

“I don’t care. Sit down.”

“ _Excuse me.”_ A voice came from behind Isak, and Even immediately lifted his head to look into his manager’s eyes. Stan was basically purple at this point. “Even, you have tables waiting for their food. You don’t get to have a little breakdown while I need you to be _working.”_

Fuck. Even nodded, not wanting to lose his job. But as he went to walk back towards the kitchen, trying to gain some composure, Isak put a hand on his stomach to stop him.

“Even needs a break. Can’t you see he’s upset?” Isak said, a bite to his words that made Stan raise his eyebrows in distaste.

“Can’t you see I’m trying to run a _business?”_ Stan retorted.

“Isak, it’s all right.” Even whispered, reaching for Isak’s hand. But Isak wouldn’t move.

“ _No._ Is this how you treat your employees? Without any kind of compassion?” Isak snapped.

Even hated all this tension. He could feel his face heating up and some other customers were looking over, frowning at what was happening. Even tugged out of Isak’s hold this time in his desperation, taking a step away.

“Isak, I’m all right. Maybe you should go?”

Isak whipped his head back around to look at Even. He focused hard on Even’s eyes, searching. Even thought that maybe now would be the time for Isak to realize that he wasn’t going to find anything in Even’s eyes.

They didn’t twinkle like Isak’s.

“Okay.”

And then Isak was gone.

**

Even couldn’t get out of bed the next day and he didn’t know why. He couldn’t _move._ Mikael came in around the time they both normally left for work, Mikael to his job at the grocery store and Even to the diner.

“Even, you’re going to be late. What’s up?”

Even didn’t even have the energy to answer his friend. He just rolled over, his back to Mikael, and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Okay, then. At least call into work and let them know you’re not going.”

Even didn’t call in. He got a few calls from a furious Stan, and then he woke up at some point in the afternoon to a text that said _you’re fired._ Even didn’t care about that either.

Yousef came and jumped on him around dinner time, trying to get Even to get up and have some water. Even hadn’t eaten or drunk anything all day.

“Even. Even? Come on, man. This isn’t like you.” Yousef said, his face furrowed in concern.

“Go away.” Even croaked, wishing he wanted anything but his solitude. But he couldn’t deal with stimulation right now. Even talking was hurting his brain.

“If you want to talk, I’m here.” Yousef said, getting up to leave.

Even fell back to sleep a few moments later, fearing that he’d actually lost his mind.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

**

(20:27) Isak: _Hey_

(20:32) Isak: _I just wanted to say that if you don’t like me, you could at least have the decency to tell me._

(21:14) Isak: _Sorry. My last text was harsh. I just don’t understand what happened?_

(21:21) Isak: _I’m not giving up this easily, Even. I really like you. Can we talk? Are you working tomorrow?_

 

 _No_ , Even thought. I’m not working tomorrow. _My milkshakes won’t bring you to the yard anymore._

**

“’Ello?”

Even finally felt like answering his phone. He had showered this morning for the first time in close to a week, to the ultimate happiness of his roommates. He had just started eating his dinner because he finally had an appetite again, when he saw Isak’s name appear on his phone.

He picked up because he kind of couldn’t believe Isak still wanted anything to do with him.

“Even. _Hey.”_ Isak said, sounding both surprised and happy.

Even cleared his throat. “Hi, Isak.”

“I thought you might have dropped off the earth.” Isak said, half-laughing but the sound was sad. “I went by the diner a few times, but you were never there.”

“Yeah.” Even sighed. “I kind of got fired.”

“ _Shit._ Was it because of me?” Isak asked, and Even had _missed_ this boy’s voice.

“No. No, Isak. Please don’t think that.”

“I didn’t know what to think because you haven’t spoken to me.” Isak whispered, and again he sounded so sad.

_All I do is make you sad._

“Why?” Isak asked, interrupting Even’s attempted _I’m sorry._ “ _Why_ did you stop speaking to me?”

Even let his tears fall down his cheeks, finally able to put words to his past week. The endless days in bed, the inability to move; to _think_ clearly. He’d forgotten Isak, the way he’d made Even feel; giddy and excited for life – like the biggest dork on earth.

“Because I lost myself.”

**

Even sat in the doctor’s office, holding Isak’s hand. He was tapping his foot on the floor too quickly and he couldn’t stop fidgeting. Every now and then Isak squeezed his hand, bringing him back to earth; the here and now.

“Even?” The doctor asked, smiling kindly as he gestured for Even to come into the office.

Isak didn’t immediately stand with Even and Even faltered, turning to him. Isak held his gaze for a moment before Even extended his hand, asking a silent question.

Isak came in with him, sat quietly as Even was diagnosed; didn’t flinch away when Even cried. He held onto Even, stroked his back and listened to the rest of what the doctor instructed; medication, therapy, observation.

 _Why would you want me, now?_ Even thought. _I have nothing to give you._

**

Isak was talking quietly with Yousef outside Even’s door. Isak had insisted on coming over after the appointment and had pushed Even into his bedroom, saying he would bring tea in soon.

Now Even could hear their soft voices and he couldn’t help but smile.

“You know you don’t have to be here, right?” Yousef said.

“I _want_ to be here. He’s…you don’t know even know how much I’ve wanted to be with him, man.” Isak said, not really trying to be quiet anymore.

“Oh, I think we have some idea.” Yousef said, and Even could hear the smile in his voice.

A moment later, Isak came into Even’s room holding two glasses. Not cups of tea, but of something else. It took Even a second to realize what it was and then he burst out laughing.

“I made these.” Isak smirked, handing one over.

“Did you steal Mikael’s strawberries?”

“Indeed. But he more so gave them to me than anything. Try it.” Isak urged, sipping his own.

Even drank some and it was divine. He suddenly felt sensation return to his body; those feelings Isak always stirred him in. He felt elated and giddy, hugging Isak and now crying in what he imagined was joy.

“Even, please don’t cry anymore.” Isak whispered.

“I’m happy. You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy too.” Isak said, sincerity dripping in every word.

“But…I won’t always make you happy, Isak. This isn’t…I’m _not_ what you think I am. Didn’t you hear that today?” Even asked, pulling back to look at Isak’s face; milkshake forgotten.

“I heard what the doctor said.” Isak said, staring into Even’s eyes. “And you, Even, are _more_ than I ever thought. More than I could have dreamed.”

“Don’t say things like that.”

“You can’t stop me from feeling how I feel. And that’s how I feel.” Isak stated, picking up the discarded milkshake and taking a long sip. He smiled when he was done, a pink smear on his upper, curved lip.

Even’s once hesitant smile widened.

“Your milkshakes will _always_ bring me to the yard.” Isak said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is slightly angsty, but I really wanted to show that Isak was serious about Even and wasn't going to give up on him. I also wanted to show Even's diagnosis, but I know it happened a bit faster than in the show or actual episodes. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> **Also, I am not trying to say that Even's dorkiness/awkwardness was part of him being manic. I'm thinking his feelings were perhaps super enhanced because of the beginnings of an episode? That's why he felt almost like, starstruck around Isak. I hope that makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
> And they're like  
> It's better than yours,  
> Damn right,  
> It's better than yours,  
> I can teach you,  
> But I have to charge. 
> 
> **
> 
> Comments welcome and appreciated! :) Love you all.   
> Come say hi  
> [here](http://photographer-of-thoughts.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


End file.
